Make or Break
by Alexrider999
Summary: Alex is sent to the SAS after a very stressful mission in Tokyo. Can Wolf and the others help him with Ben on a mission in the states and no else to take care of him. Will Alex make it or will he finally break?
1. Into Chapter

Alex came back from 29th mission more hurt on the inside then out. How will Alex be able to recover from the mental stress he received in Tokyo. Go to the SAS of course! But will K-Unit be able to help or break him even more than he already is. With Ben in the States, and no one else who cares about him will Alex finally crack, or will he come back even stronger than before.

**I hope you liked the into to my first story. I can only go one with your votes and comments, so tell me what you think and if I should go on with this story. Thank you guys so much for giving my story a look. So with out further adue I shall say..."WE ARE ONE!" Alexrider999 3s You!**


	2. Chapter 1

Alex walked though the door to the bank slowly and with a slight, barely noticable, limp in his step. When he reached the front desk the receptionist told him that Mr. Blunt was ready for him in office. Alex made his way to the office with almost a weary look on his face. He stopped in front of a certain door that read_ "Special Agent Alex Rider". _It was ironic that they gave Alex the same office as his dead uncle. He aways wanted to get into the office and now he could, but now as his own not as Ian's. Alex became an official agent when turned 16 with a 100% success rate for his 29 missions he had completed in his three years working for the so-called "Bank". Now after all that time he had grown up. That much was seen as was expected in their line of work. What they did not expect was his chocolate brown eyes to turn cold and lifeless. Like a solider coming back from a long, bloody war.

When Alex had arrived a Blunt's office all he heard was cold silence. He opened the door with not even a creak coming from the old hinges. Blunt told him to sit in the available seat. He made his way over to the chair with such grace it looked as if a ghost was walking across the wooden floor. When he had sat down, he looked up to find Blunt staring at him and Jones plopping another one of those godforsaken peppermints in her mouth. they sat there for complete silence for a few minutes when Blunt finally spoke and said,

"You have done well over the past few years, and for that your country is very grateful. But lately we have noticed that you have slacked off on your missions, and that is not acceptable. So to make sure that you will be fully ready for the next mission we send you on we are going to be sending you to the SAS for further training for a un known amount of time. You are to be packed by tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp for your departure."

Alex sat there for a minute progressing what he had said. After about 2 minutes he stood up and said, "I do not believe that will be necessary."

Jones replied "Oh, but we believe you need to go. If you are not at your full capability then that could lead to your sudden death,"

"When have you ever cared about my well being before?" Alex questioned,

"We always have Alex. We just think it is time that we take matters into our own hands and push you along." answered Blunt.

"Fine, how long will I be staying for again?" asked Alex,

"Until we see fit," said Blunt,

Alex replied, "Ok I will go along with this, but only if I get to know what unit I will be joining."

"Well K of course," answered Jones,

With that Alex rose from seat and glared at Blunt with his hollowed eyes and said, "I better not be staying there for a long time," and walked out and slammed the door.

-Make or Break-Make or Break-Make or Break-Make or Break-Make or Break-

K-Unit received their message to come to the Sargent's office while they where at the assault course. They arrived at the small hut and knocked on the door. A swift yell of, "Enter!" was heard from inside the hut. They opened the door and filed in and stood at attention until told "At Ease soldiers" from the Sargent. They stood in a straight line awaiting the instructions they were going to be given, but they never came. They heard instead they heard "Sit down men" so they sat. The Sargent started to explain what was happening with a loud, " Men Cub from your unit will be returning to your unit for a unrecorded amount of time! I don't want any wining about how 'The kid is coming' or 'That brat should go back to those rich parents of his' well I have been informed that is not the case anymore. So I want you to treat a war veteran because he has done a lot more than we have given him credit for. I have file with me I am going to give you the rest of the day to read it and talk among your self. I am going to tell you that he has been through a lot of shit. So I don't want your bullying to get to him understand."

All of K-unit yelled yes sir, grabbed the top-secret file and headed back to their cabin. When they arrived at their cabin they all when and sat on their bunks. Since Wolf had taken the file he decided he would read it. He opened the file to find this:

_Name: Alex Jonathan Rider/ Cub_

_Age: 16 years old_

_Date of Birth: _/_/__

_Relatives: _

_ *John Rider- Father (Deceased)_

_ Helen Rider- Mother (Deceased)_

_ *Ian Rider- Uncle (Deceased)_

_ Jack Starbright- Guardian (Deceased)_

_ Tom Harris- Best Friend (Deceased)_

_ *Ben Danlies- Guardian_

_all (*)s people work/worked for MI6_

_Eye color: Brown_

_Hair Color: Blond _

_Status: Single_

As Wolf finished reading out the first page of the file they all stared at each other in silence for a while. When Eagle finally spoke and said, "Wow that is some life he's got there,"...

** Hope you liked the first chapter to my first story. I can only go one with your votes and comments, so tell me what you think and if I should go on with this story. Thank you guys so much for giving my story a look. So with out further adue I shall say..."WE ARE ONE!" -Alexrider999 **


End file.
